


Marvel House season 1

by Jennifer_marvel_lover



Series: Marvel house [1]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Rocket Raccoon, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Deadpool and Harley fall in love, Harley cheats on Joker with Deadpool, Harley hates being a DC character and rather be a Marvel Character, Harley is the version from suicide squad, Multi, Pregnant Thor (Marvel), Spoiled Brat Bucky, Spoiled Bucky, Top Groot, Top Loki, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifer_marvel_lover/pseuds/Jennifer_marvel_lover
Summary: All the Characters live in the same house thanks to Tony's tech skills he made the house small on the outside and big in the inside so fans can think it's just a normal house and not like a celebrity house. Marvel and DC do not like each other DC is jealous of Marvel of having more attention than them and hate it. Harley decides to cheat on Joker with Wade (deadpool) and wants to be a marvel character. Let the story begin.





	1. Episode 1

 

 

               In the morning everyone is asleep. Peter and Wade are sleeping in the basement with their beds. Scott is sleeping his couch which turns into a bed. The couples sleep in a bed together. Others sleep in bunk beds and Tony and Bruce have their own rooms. The alarm goes off which wakes up the entire house. The alarm clock is a clock attach to a blow horn. Tony wakes up and get's dress then goes to the basement to wake up Peter and Wade. Peter and Wade try to wake up, but Tony still try to wake them up he felt like a mother waking up teenagers. They finally wake up and go upstairs to eat breakfast. Everyone is eating in the living room because they like eating with everyone and they didn't want a table some take their food to their rooms and eat there.

              Peter and Wade eat in the basement and have their best friend talk and peter wanted to talk to Wade about the girl Wade found online she has very pretty hair and very pretty face. She has pink and blue tips of her hair and she has them in pigtails and her outfit is a little slutty but Wade didn't care he fell in love with her quick. Peter think she was pretty too, but she's a DC character and DC is their enemy. Wade and her talked for a bit and she finally asked to see him in person Wade agreed and told her tomorrow at the mall at 2:15 she agreed. Wade was happy he felt he found the person he was meant to be with.

 

                  Meanwhile with Steve and Bucky. Steve loved Bucky with all his heart but he might have spoiled Bucky too much he's been asking for stuff everyday every hour but Steve couldn't say no to him he wants him to be happy and have everything he wants. If Bucky doesn't get what he wants he starts throwing a tantrum and starts throwing things when he wants something he wants it now like today he asked for a new tiara. 

 

          "I want this tiara Stevie." Bucky said. 

           "I know sweet heart I'm doing the best I can I'll try to get it OK remember I ordered it so give it time." Steve said.

           "I WANT IT NOW!" Bucky whined and started a tantrum. 

 

       Peter heard Bucky whining and screaming. He immediately told Wade and grabbed the camera. They always like to film Bucky's tantrums and they also post on YouTube to show people how spoiled Bucky is and how much of a brat he is. They filmed until Bucky got what he want. Bucky got 20 Tiara's, 19 flower crowns, 19 headbands with bows, 13 flower clips, 12 phone cases, 10 snow globes, a bunch of jewelry, and 8 jewelry music boxes. He has a lot of stuff and keep wanting more. Bucky is still complaining about not getting his tiara right away. Steve is trying to calm him down but he heard the doorbell he went to the door and got the package. Bucky grabbed the package and ripped the box open like it was wrapping paper. He was so excited to finally get his tiara he immediately put it on and went upstairs to look at his new tiara in the mirror. Peter stopped filming and he went to the basement to upload the video to YouTube.

        "I love my new tiara Stevie." Bucky said.

        "I'm glad you do sweetie." Steve said.

         Steve kissed Bucky's cheek. Bucky blushed and kissed him back. They love each other so much since childhood. Even though Bucky might be a brat Steve loves him no matter he don't care if he's a spoiled brat he just wants him to be happy. 

        "I love you Bucky so much." Steve said.

         "I love you too Stevie." Bucky said.

        

         Meanwhile with Thor and Loki. They are both married and are expecting a baby. Thor is three weeks pregnant and is having morning sickness and is very emotional. Loki make sure his husband is not nauseous in the morning he make sure he has crackers for Thor so he don't feel miserable. Thor is excited to have a baby with his husband and raise the baby with him this child is going to have a lot of people to talk to and play with. Loki knows Thor is going to get more and more moody each month and every day. They keep coming up with baby names Loki loved the name hunter if it was a boy and Briar if it was a girl and Thor thinks those name are lovely and decide that would be names. Since it's too early to tell the gender they'll probably found out in a few weeks or so. Loki started buying maternity clothes for Thor so he don't have to worry about clothes. 

    "You excited to have a child together sweetheart." Loki said

     "Yeah it's so exciting to be carrying your child." Thor said. 

           They kissed for 2 minutes. Loki puts his hand on Thor's stomach. 

       "I can't wait for your adorable baby bump." Loki said very happy. 

 

             Meanwhile with Wade. He's been talking to the girl he has a date with and discovered she hated being a DC character and  wanna be Marvel character not just because she wants get more attention she hates how DC is to Marvel and she loved Wade she wanted to be with him she felt she was meant to be with him not joker even though she's dating Joker she's going to break up with him and be with Wade. She might even plan on killing him so he don't try to take her away from Wade. The Joker can be a huge asshole, but he never knew what love felt like and to be honest he actually didn't love Harley at all he was just using her for evil and as sidekick not a girlfriend this is why Harley now hates Joker her whole soul hates him. Wade kept texting her saying I can't wait to see you babe and I feel like I was meant to be with you. Harley texted back saying me too I feel the same way about you. This was the start of a new relationship and beautiful one. 


	2. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade meets up with Harley at the mall while Joker is there to not knowing she is on a date. Thor and Loki goes maternity clothes shopping so Thor can be comfortable and buy some baby toys. Bucky and Steve goes shopping and Bucky keeps asking for stuff from almost every store. Let's see what happens this episode shall we?

Today was the day Wade is going to meet the girl he feels he was meant to be with all his life. Everyone in the house was sleeping except for Wade since he was nervous and excited for his date. Wade was texting Harley telling her how excited he is to meet her and get to know her more. Harley felt the same way too and wants to get to know him better. Everyone woke up and ate their breakfast. Meanwhile with Thor and Loki, Loki was helping Thor feel comfortable and get the food he's been craving lately he wanted chocolate with french fries. Loki was disgusted but it didn't bother him besides it was for the baby and today they decide to go maternity clothes shopping for when Thor's baby bump gets bigger. Today was also the day the find out the gender of the baby, so before they go shopping they can buy clothes for the baby. Meanwhile with Bucky and Steve. Bucky wants to go to mall and get stuff of course Steve said yes but he has to wait because Thor and Loki had to go for a doctor appointment because Wade decided to bring Thor,Loki,Steve,Bucky and Peter so they can all go together. Wade always has his Deadpool mask on because it's cool and he loves it but takes it off when he's at home and Harley knows what his face looks like so that won't be a problem. Thor and Loki came back from the doctor appointment and revealed that the baby is a ........................... GIRL. Everyone was congratulating them and Loki showed everyone the ultrasound. Bucky was just complaining about not going to the mall right away i mean he was happy for Thor and Loki but he just wants to go to the mall.

 

Wade is getting ready for his date while Peter gives him some advice. Peter was happy for his best friend,but sometimes he felt lonely like he missing that special someone he is missing in life a girlfriend who would become his wife. Peter knew Wade and Harley are going to get married in a couple of months he knows that they were meant to be together. Wade is ready he's bringing Peter so in case Bucky has a tantrum so he can film it and give him advice. Wade,Peter,Thor,Loki,Bucky, and Steve got in the van and headed to the mall. Bucky was complaining the whole way he was being impatient and wanted to get to the mall right away Steve tried to make him stay happy. Bucky was getting more spoiled and spoiled the more spoiled he got the more bratty he got. Bucky always wanted new tiaras, new headbands with bows, new flower crowns, new flower and bow hair clips, new jewelry boxes, new jewelries, new snow globes, new phone cases. They finally arrived at the mall Bucky immediately got out of the car and took Steve's hand and ran into the mall and found his favorite store. Loki got out of the car and helped Thor get out of the car they went into the mall and found the maternity store. Wade texted Harley that he was here. Harley texted him back saying she's at the food court Wade headed over there. Harley saw Wade and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek they both sat down. 

"Hi Wade I'm so happy to see you in person and hug you." Harley said.

"Me too Harley I really love you I feel like I was meant to be with you." Wade said.

"Wade I feel the same." Harley said.

They lean in to kiss until Joker found Harley about to kiss Wade. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HARLEY!!!!!!" Joker yelled angrily

Harley got scared she knew Joker was going to hit her Wade got in front of her to protect her. Joker was a bout to pull out a gun but Wade pulled out a gun fast and shot him three times everyone in the mall got scared but realize Joker got killed everyone cheered since everyone was scared of Joker but felt bad for Harley since he keeps hitting her. Harley hugged Wade and kiss his cheek. Wade kissed her cheek and stroke her cheek she liked it.

"You okay sweetheart?" Wade asked as he stroke her cheek.

"Yeah I'm fine thank you for killing him he was the worst boyfriend ever I don't even know why I fell in love with him in the first place and being part of DC is the worst thing ever. I want to be part of marvel and I love you." Harley said.

Wade knew she hated DC and he understand why they treat her like shit not like a princess well that's how Wade would have treated her at least. Wade then decided that Harley should move in with them. He knows she'll really love that.

"Would you like to move in to the Marvel house?" Wade asked.

"YES OF COURSE." Harley said excited.

Bucky got a bunch of tiaras. Steve was holding the two bags while Bucky was carrying one bag. Thor got a lot of Maternity clothes Loki is carrying the bag since he doesn't want Thor carrying anything. Peter came back looking at his phone and all the videos he got of Bucky's Tantrums. Wade told everyone that Harley would be moving in withe them everyone paused and walked up to Harley and told her welcome to the family and hugged her. Harley knew that Marvel is the right place to go. Everyone went into the van and drove to Harley's place. She packed her stuff in a big suit case full of clothes, perfumes, hair dye, her little jewelry box, flat iron, curling iron, Makeup box, and her locket she took out Joker's picture and puts Wade's picture. She got all of her stuff zip up her suit case and went out the door Wade help her put her suitcase in the van. She then remembered she forgot her weapons. She ran in and she got a bag and put all her weapons in there. She went back out and put the bag in the suitcase. She got in the van and was excited go to her new home. They arrived at home Bucky and Steve went in first since Bucky wanted to get in the house so he can try on his new tiaras, Thor and Loki went in the house Thor was so tired he went upstairs to sleep. Loki put the new clothes in Thor's side of the closet he joined his husband Thor laid on his chest and fell asleep. Wade got the suit case out the van and brought it inside and brought it to the basement. Tony came downstairs and welcome Harley to the Marvel house he knew Harley was going to move in since Wade told him that Harley hated being part of DC and wanted to be with Marvel and also be with Wade. 

"Thanks Tony." Harley said

"Of course this your home now and you are going to love it and besides you and Wade are a match made in heaven." Tony said

Harley chuckled and said "Yeah I know." 

Wade went back upstairs and told Harley to go to the basement. She went to the basement it looked like an apartment it had couches, a TV, two beds one had red and blue covers which is Peter's bed and a Black and red one which is obviously Wade's bed. Wade took off his mask and revealed his face. Harley hugged him and kissed him. He kissed back. They broke it Wade helped Harley unpack her stuff but realize Harley needed a vanity, so Wade told Tony he wants a vanity for Harley. Tony agreed and got one right away and the people came right away. They brought it to the basement it was white so Harley could decorated and the chair was fancy and comfy. Harley put her jewelry box, makeup box, and perfume on her vanity. She put her clothes in an empty drawer. It was almost time to sleep she put on her Pajamas, took her hair out of her pigtails and remove her makeup. She went to bed with Wade and Peter went to bed Wade turn off the light and went to bed with Harley. Peter looked at the ceiling wonder when would he find that special someone hopefully soon.  Everyone in the house is sleeping Wade and Harley cuddle. Wade knew that Harley is the love of his life.

"I love you." Harley whispered.

"I love you too." Wade whispered back 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting school has really made me busy but I'll make it up to you i'll post two chapters today not including this one which means three chapters today tomorrow and the next day :)


	3. episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wants Steve to say no to Bucky once in while but he doesn't want to he wants to make him happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile school got me occupied but I'm good now so lets hope i"ll update tomorrow besides where i am it's snowing so this kept from not being bored. I might have Bucky Be spoiled for the first season then first 5 episodes of season 2. So keep an eye out for that. I'll see you in the next update :)

Harley and Wade are eating breakfast in the basement living room while watching yesterday of Bucky's tantrum. They laugh at their video they finish their breakfast. Peter takes the plates upstairs to be washed. Wade puts on another video while Harley puts on her makeup she sprays hair protection so she can curl her hair then she sprays blue and pink/red dye it's better than waiting 30 minutes and then take a shower. She puts on her clothes she wears her daddy's little monster shirt and leggings on she puts her hair in pigtails. She sits down with Wade watching another video of Bucky's tantrums. Peter came back to watch the video and he sees Wade and Harley cuddling and laughing he wish he had someone to cuddle with but he knows he'll find someone. 

 

Meanwhile with Steve and Bucky. Steve is laying down on him and Bucky's bed. Bucky lays his head on Steve's chest. Then as always he tells Steve. 

"Steve I want another headband" Bucky says. 

Of course Steve said yes. He would get Bucky what ever he wanted. Steve look on the forever 21 website for a headband. He showed Bucky each one. Bucky keeps saying no or ewww. He finally found one he wanted. The headband had a beautiful bow that beautiful flower designs on it. The color of the headband is red and slightly pink. The flower design had different color roses. 

"I want that one." Bucky said. 

"Okay sweetheart." Steve said.

He ordered the headband and look to see when it'll come since Bucky is always asking when it'll come, but he found another headband he wanted. It was black with a red bow that had sliver and gold glitter. 

"Steve I also want that one buy me it." Bucky demanded.

"But Bucky baby I already bought you a headband I mean do you really want this one." Steve said.

"I know you already got one for me but want that too I WANT IT!" Bucky whined.

He started to get upset and starts to cry. Steve felt guilty and heartbroken he hated to see the love of his life unhappy. Bucky is crying then he screamed so loud the whole house heard it. Sam was taking a nap the scream scared the living hell out of him. 

"Bucky must be having another tantrum." Sam said. 

Bucky was crying and whining and screaming. Steve tries to calm him down but of course he wanted Bucky have what ever he wanted. 

"Bucky don't cry I'll get you the headband OK." Steve said in a comfort voice. 

Bucky stopped crying and was smiling again. Steve loved to see him happy is all he wanted to see from Bucky after all the things hydra did to him they gave him nothing he wants Bucky to have the best. He order the other headband. 

"Steve where's my two headbands I want them now." Bucky whined. 

"They'll be here in 3 hours OK." Steve said. 

"But I want them now." Bucky whined.

"I'm sorry babe you have to wait." Steve said. 

"Fine. Bucky said as put his foot down and crossed his arms. 

They got out of bed they went to the living room Bucky looked very unhappy. Loki looked at Bucky. He's worried about Steve he wants to help him with saying no to Bucky. Loki decide to help Steve with say no to Bucky. After three hours Bucky finally got his two headbands he's so happy he immediately went upstairs to try them on he looked so good on him. Loki went up to Steve and said "We need to talk." 

"Steve you need to say no to Bucky he needs to know he can't have everything he wants." Loki said

"But I don't want to say no my love I just want him to be happy." Steve said.

"You see i say no to Thor sometimes and he's fine with it he doesn't have tantrum like a 5 year old. You need to say no to him so he don't get more spoiled and spoiled and bratty." Loki said. 

"Honey My back hurts can you massage my back." Thor yelled out from his bed. Thor is now 6 months pregnant.

"Yes sweetheart i'm coming." Loki said. "You see Steve I said yes because he really needs it I only say yes if he needs it or if he really really really wants something just try I'll be back in few minutes." 

Loki got up the couch and went upstairs to comfort his pregnant husband. Steve sat there thinking about what Loki said to him he can't say no to Bucky it'll break his heart when he sees the love of his life upset. Meanwhile with Thor. Loki massages his husbands back. Thor has been feeling kicks, he gets tired when he walks, he been craving a lot of weird food lately he wanted just frosting don't matter what kind. Thor told Loki he felt better and felt tired so he took a nap. Loki went back downstairs so his love can sleep. As Loki cam downstairs Bucky came downstairs. 

"Stevie I want a new phone case now." Bucky said. 

Steve looked at Loki. Loki gave him the 'say it' look. 

"Buck i'm sorry but your answer is no." Steve said guilty. 

Bucky was shocked that his own boyfriend said no to him and no one says no to him. Bucky started to cry then he screamed so loud. He went down on the floor and had a full tantrum. He was crying so hard. 

"WHY DID YOU SAY NO TO ME! YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!" Bucky said crying.

"No sweetheart i do love you. You just can't get everything you want." Steve said trying to comfort him. 

"YES I DO YOU PROMISED ME TO GET WHATEVER I WANT! AND YOU BROKE IT YOU'RE A MEAN BOYFRIEND I WON'T LET YOU KISS ME OR HUG ME OR TOUCH UNTIL YOU GET ME MY PHONE CASE!" Bucky screamed. 

Steve was heart broken when his love told him he was a mean boyfriend. He couldn't take it. 

"OK princess I'll get you're phone case." Steve said. 

Bucky got so happy and then showed him the case he wanted Steve got it. Loki shook his head in disappointment soon Steve will know spoiling Bucky is not showing love. Showing love is about telling him or her how much you love him not spoiling him or her. Harley and Wade are normal couple they tell each other they love each other they kiss and hug. Steve is just doing something very wrong. Loki tried to help but he knows one day Bucky will change and be the person he was before. Thor calls for Loki To get him strawberry frosting. Loki went to the kitchen got the frosting and spoon. He went upstairs. 

"Here you go my beautiful angel." Loki said as he give his love his frosting. 

"Thank you honey." Thor said. 

"Of course sweetheart." Loki said. 

Loki walks out the door and closes it to let Thor rest. 

"I hope you'll be just as sweet as your father. I know you're going to be a beautiful girl your father told me you'll have my beauty. I'm pretty sure you'll equally have me and daddy's beauty. Mommy can't wait to see you." Thor said to the baby as he rubs his belly. He eats the frosting. Thor knows he's going to be a good mother and Loki will be a good  father  they hope to have more in the future. He heard Bucky scream. 

"Yeah you'll have to get use to that little angel." Thor said as he rub his belly.

Sam heard the scream and got so annoyed and said "This is why I didn't move my seat up because of this spoiled bratty piece of shit and somehow Steve loves him." 

Tony agreed with Sam. 

"He one time freaking screamed in the mall and had a full tantrum." Tony said. "He went like this 'I want my tiara now' it was so inappropriate I mean little kids like us and somehow fangirls like Bucky how could they his attitude is a disgrace but that's Steve's problem not ours so let him deal with it." 

Tony went upstairs to his room. Sam sat there thinking what did Steve do Bucky he lost the friend he knew in the time they knew each other. Let's hope the Bucky we know and love will comeback one day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


	4. Episode 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We introduce Vision and Wanda relationship how their relationships is like. Wade and Harley help Peter with finding a girlfriend luckily he found one. Tony and Bruce do an experiment with potions that have weird effects and not telling them they use Bucky and Wanda for their experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that you guys love this fanfic I hope you enjoy this series. Love you guys <3 (:

The day starts off nice. Thor is about 7 months, and is feeling having mood swings which is a pain in the butt to Loki but he don't care he loves him. It's almost Christmas day everyone is getting their presents and wrapping presents. Thor is baking Christmas cookies everyone loves Thor's baking he makes the best cookies, cake, and cupcakes. Bucky  has a big list of stuff he wants and of course Steve said yes he asked everyone to get him something off his list, but Bucky always says he wants them now but it's Christmas so he has to wait but this now what he says.

"Steve I want it to be Christmas day NOW!" Bucky whined. 

"I'm sorry baby but you have to wait. I mean you'll have a lot of presents and they are all what you." Steve said.

"Well make time go FASTER! All this waiting is not making me happy. All I really want now is a red rose." Bucky whined and pout. 

"OK Sweetie I'll get you a red rose but I can't make time go faster you have to wait." Steve said. 

"Fine But I want my rose NOW!" Bucky whined. 

Okay now lets get to the relationship of Wanda and Vision. They're a couple just like Harley and Wade. They love and care for each other so much they can relate to each other. Vision hopes one day that he'll marry Wanda and have kids with her one day. They've been dating for a year. Vision thinks on new years eve he'll proposed to Wanda before the clock strike midnight. He has to time to pick out a ring and practice his proposal but he's nervous at the same time cause he doesn't know what proposing to someone is like he saw Loki do it to Thor so he knows how to do that but saying something to who you're proposing to is something he needs to work on but he'll have Loki help him with that. Wanda wants to marry Vision and have kids with him too. She's hoping to get married to him but she doesn't know when she doesn't want to push him she decide to wait when he feels he's ready to proposed which he is.

Vision and Loki went to the mall to go to Zales to find the perfect engagement ring for Wanda. He knows Wanda likes sliver rings and diamonds. He picked one he know she'll like it was sliver and it had a medium size diamond. Loki think it's beautiful and tells Vision to buy it. He bought it and then ask Loki a question. 

"Is it normal to feel nervous about proposing to someone you want to marry?" Vision asked. 

"Oh yeah don't it's perfectly normal I was nervous when I was about to proposed to Thor but he said yes and that's all that matters." Loki answered. 

"Okay good." Vision said. 

"Don't worry she'll say yes. When are you planning to proposed to her?" Loki asked

"New years eve before it strikes midnight so everyone we'll be there." Vision said. 

"Wanda is going so happy, but don't worry I'll prepare you." Loki said. 

"Thank you." Vision said.

"You are welcome." Loki said. 

They went to the car and drove home Vision made sure to hide the ring so Wanda won't see it. Loki got some stuff for the baby and more maternity clothes for Thor since Thor wanted more clothes. They arrive at the house as soon as they open the door they saw Thor baking cookies and Wanda helping him. Vision quickly made sure the ring was hidden well in his pocket. Loki went up to Thor to kiss him. 

"How are you and our little girl?" Loki asked as he kiss Thor's cheek.

"We're doing fine and she's been behaving she had few kicks but not to crazy." Thor said. 

"Good. Don't be pain to your mother okay princess." Loki said while talking to Thor's baby bump. 

Thor felt a kick "I think she said I will." 

Loki tells Wanda she can take a break and he'll help Thor now. Wanda agreed and saw Vision she went up to him and hugged him then kiss him. 

"Hello honey." Wanda said 

"Hello sweet heart." Vision said. 

They went up to their room and cuddle with each other in bed to watch TV. Vision made sure to hide the ring in a secret place so Wanda will never find it. Wanda and Vision cuddled for a little bit but Wanda wanted to go spend time with Bucky since their best friends but argue sometimes but they're friendly arguments. 

Meanwhile with Bruce and Tony the two best friends were making potions that had some temporary weird effects, but none of them wants to try it so they decide to make it look like lemonade or fruit punch they set it on the living room table. Bucky and Wanda sat down on the couch they decide to drink the potion. Moments later, They started getting emotional like they are on they're period they started crying. 

"Wanda you're my best friend and so is rocket and appreciate you." Bucky said crying. 

"I feel that way too." Wanda said crying.

Bruce and tony were observing "Write that down! Write that down!." Bruce said excitedly

Tony wrote what the first potion does it makes you cry for no reason. The potion wear off.

Bucky and Wanda didn't know what just happen. Without them looking Tony put the other potion down and quickly ran off before they notice. Bucky and Wanda drank it but after that Wanda meowed like a cat then Bucky did too. They started acting like cats and it was kinda cute. 

"Write that down! Write that down!" Bruce said excited. 

Tony wrote it down. It wear off Bucky and Wanda went back to normal.They don't know what happen. They still talked to each other Tony put the last one on the table. They drink it and then they feel a loopy like when you get your wisdom teeth remove they feel high. They feel like themselves moments later. 

Tony and Bruce got all the information they need and ended the experiment. Bucky and Wanda didn't know what happened but don't care.

Harley and Wade were helping Peter find a girlfriend but peter actually likes Mantis and think she's cute. Harley gave him advice to asking her out and Wade gave him best friend advice about treating a girl right and respecting her. Soon Peter will ask mantis out.  


	5. Episode 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas day in the marvel house. Steve has a special present for Bucky. Peter finally will ask out Mantis to be his girlfriend.

Everyone wakes up on Christmas morning to go downstairs to open presents. Bucky immediately woke up so early he doesn't usually want to wake up early in the morning he sleeps until 10. Bucky got 100 presents from everyone. He opened all of them like there was no tomorrow. He got tiaras, headbands with bows, music boxes, snow globes, bow hair clips, flower clips, and lots of jewelry. Thor and Loki got some baby stuff and somethings for themselves. Vision got things he didn't know exist like a iPhone. Wanda got rings and makeup. Harley got makeup and some hair dye of different colors. Wade got video games and Spidy got games. The guardians of the galaxy were coming back home since they had to fight someone in the galaxy they left when Thor was 4 months pregnant. Bucky was happy he was going to see Rocket again. They've been best friends since they first met. Rocket always made sure Bucky got what he wanted they're partners in crime sometime Rocket steals something Bucky wanted since he's really good at that he only does it when Steve said that's enough stuff for him. Wade keeps reminding Spidy to ask Mantis out when she comes back. Spidy has been practicing on what he's going to say to her. He's really nervous on what she'll say or just flat out reject him. After many minutes of thinking to himself Steve called out saying. 

 

"Everyone thank you for buying gifts for the love of my life Bucky." 

 

"No problem." Everyone said.

 

Bucky was so happy with his gifts it puts a smile on Steve's face.

 

"But sweet heart I have one gift for you left for you." Steve said.

 

Bucky got confused Steve then showed Bucky his final gift. Steve asked Tony to make Bucky a garden in the house. Steve showed Bucky his garden. Bucky was so surprised and he was about to cry cause he loved flowers. He hugged Steve and cried.

 

"Thank you so much." Bucky said crying. 

 

"Your welcome." Steve said smile.

 

The guardians came back. Rocket immediately ran up to Bucky and yelled "best friend."

 

"Rocket?" Bucky asked as he wiped his tears off his face. 

 

Bucky and Rocket hugged they started to chat for a bit Bucky showed him his garden to Rocket. Peter and Gamora came in holding hands they've been dating for 2 years. They're planning to get married when they near they're 4 year mark but it depends on Peter when he propose. Groot came and went to his boyfriend Rocket. 

 

"Not now Groot can't you see i'm talking to my best friend." Rocket said to Groot. 

 

Mantis walked in Spidy immediately looked at her and as always he thinks she so beautiful. Drax came and immediately went into his room to watch TV and be in his room. Spidy walked up to Mantis and asked the question. 

 

"H-h-hey Mantis I just wanted to say that you are very beautiful and I was wondering would you like to be my girlfriend?" Spidy asked. 

 

Mantis was surprised to hear someone ask her to be their girlfriend. 

 

"Spidy of course I will because i feel the same way about you I never fell in love with anyone before I never knew what love felt like but now I do. I Know how to feel emotions and how express them. I love you Spidy." Mantis said. 

 

Spidy was so happy to hear that Mantis accept his love. They hugged and felt so happy Wade looked at his best friend he felt so happy for him. 

 

"It's nice to see Spidy have a girlfriend don't you think honey." Harley said to Wade. 

 

"Yeah I'm happy for him looks like we got a new room mate in our basement." Wade said. 

 

Well everyone had a great Christmas and we have a new couple Spidy and Mantis. They had fun talking and laughing it was the first time Bucky didn't ask for anything that day but everyone was pretty sure he would ask for many things tomorrow. 

      


	6. Episode 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision is ready to propose to Wanda on new years eve when the clock strikes 12 but he's nervous and worried she'll say no. Loki tries to help him calm down. Let's see if Wanda says yes to the proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry i haven't been updating a lot of things are happening in school I've been worried about my grades so i'm just trying to update this and get to season 2 cause there's going to be a lot of things going on i the season. So maybe you'll get a lot of updates if my laziness will let me again so sorry. But this episode takes place on new years eve.

It's new years eve and everyone is getting their champagne and glasses for the night. It's 10:20 only one more hour until they are in the next year. Vision has his ring box in his hand and is very nervous he has one more hour until he propose to Wanda. He's been thinking to him self 'What if she says no or she wants to break up' these thoughts have been repeating in his head all day. Loki kept telling him that she'll say yes and she say she wants to break up. Wanda was worried on why Vision is acting weird all day she tried to comfort him by hugging him. 

 

Thor is almost 8 months pregnant and he hates it. His feet are swollen and they hurt when he walks, well when he waddles. His back hurts so when he walks he has to have a hand on his back. He can't get up when sitting down and always has to ask Loki to help him. He's been craving popcorn with ice cream specially chocolate ice cream. Loki always has to get him the food for him which tires him out and Loki is just ready for this baby to come because Thor is always moody. Like one minute he's happy but then he starts crying for no reason. He has to wear loose shirts that don't show his bump since the shirt is so loose like a dress. 

 

11:50 it's almost time for Vision to propose Wanda. Bucky starts complaining when is the ball is going to drop and that he wants it to be 12 already. 

 

"Bucky baby I can't speed up time you have to wait just drink your champagne." Steve said very calmly

Bucky smacks the champagne glass out of Steve's hand and everyone was shocked but not Steve this happens a lot. 

"Bucky you just broke the glass just because you wanted to be 12 right away?" T'challa said in shocked. 

"Yeah because what I want I get and I want the clock to be 12 right NOW!!" Bucky yelled. 

The clock said 11:59 Bucky got happy and said "Finally" 

They started the count down. 10...9...8...7....6....5.....4....3......2.....1 

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!" Everyone screamed in the Marvel house. All the couples were kissing and everyone was hugging each saying happy new year to each other. This is the moment Vision was waiting for the whole day.

"Everyone I have something to say to my love Wanda." Vision said. 

Wanda got confused. 

"Wanda I love you with all my heart you make feel emotions I never felt before you taught me how to feel emotions. You are my world I don't what I'll do without you so I ask you." He takes out the ring box and opens it and gets down on one knee. "Wanda will you marry me?" Wanda was surprised and started to cry. The ring was so beautiful. 

"Yes of course I will I love you Vision." Wanda said crying. 

Vision got happy he took the ring out of the box and put the ring to Wanda's left ring finger.  Vision got up and hugged her and kissed her.

Everyone cheered and of course Thor cried cause well he's moody. They congratulated them even surprising Bucky cause everyone thought he wouldn't care. But he actually did. Everyone decided to go to bed everyone said good night to each other. 

Wanda and Vision got in bed and kissed. 

"I love you Vision." Wanda said quietly. 

"I love you too Wanda." Vision said quietly back. 

Meanwhile with Steve and Bucky. 

"Steve when you ask me to marry you. You'll get me the most beautiful ring at the jewelry store right?" Bucky asked very seductive.

"Of course I will anything for you baby." Steve said seductively.

"How about we mess around a bit." Bucky said.

"Oh yeah let's have some fun." Steve said. 

They start kissing and hugging and touching. They took their clothes off and started having fun. Steve put on a condom cause their not ready to have kids yet. Bucky moaned so loud. Sam and Rhodey can hear it cause their room is right next to them. They felt very uncomfortable hearing Bucky's  moans.

"Oh yeah Steve right there oh my god you're a natural at this." Bucky said moaning. 

They finished their fun session. 

"That was amazing babe." Steve said as he catch his breath.

"Yeah it was we should get some sleep cause I want to the mall and get new stuff." Bucky said as he catch his breath.

"Okay anything for you." Steve said. 

They kissed each other good night and went to sleep.

Thor was asleep but Loki wants to have sex but thor said he's too tired. Loki was a little disappointed but he understand they kiss each other good night and went to sleep.

Sam and Rhodey were just laying in their bunk beds so weirded out from Bucky's moans. 

"Well I'm having nightmares tonight." Sam said as he fell asleep.


	7. Episode 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is in labor. Everyone is waiting for the baby to arrive they're nervous and excited at the same time.Meanwhile Steve is still having trouble saying no to Bucky

  
Thor started to feel contractions. He yelled for Loki. Loki ran upstairs to see what his love wants.

"What is it sweetheart?" Loki asked.

"I'm having contractions. They're 10 minutes apart it hurts." Thor whines.

"Oh sweetie remember just breathe through we'll go to the hospital when you're having contractions 5 minutes apart okay honey." Loki said.

"Okay just stay here I don't want to be alone." Thor said.

"Don't worry I won't." Loki said.

Meanwhile Steve is still struggling with saying no to Bucky. Everyday Bucky becomes more spoiled and bratty. He's been asking for stuff almost every hour and Steve keeps saying yes to him he wants his love to be happy.

"Steve you need to say no to Bucky. I mean look what he'd become. He's almost a bitch to everyone well mostly DC, but still." Harley said.

"I know but I don't wanna say no to my love. I just want him to be happy." Steve said.

Bucky walks in and of course he ask for something before he can ask. Loki was carrying Thor as fast he can to the car he kept saying.

"The baby is coming. I'm taking Thor to the hospital." Loki said freaking out.

Everyone was freaking out and excited at the same time. The Marvel house is going to have a child walking around.

After a few minutes. Loki and Thor arrive at the hospital and went through emergency area. They went to a hospital room and Thor put on a hospital gown. Thor is laying on the bed and he's breathing through the contractions. He's almost about to give birth.

Back at the house, Harley is trying to help Steve say no to Bucky, but as always he is struggling to saying a that two letter word. Harley is trying her best to help Steve, but it's hard for him to say no.

"Okay let's try this. Pretend I'm Bucky and I'm asking for something. What would you say?" Harley said.

Steve takes a deep breath.

"Bucky I'm sorry the answer is no." Steve said.

"See I knew you can do it now do it on him." Harley said.

Bucky walks in the living room and was calling Steve.

"Stevie honey, I want a new tiara NOW!" Bucky said.

Steve looked at Bucky he stood up and started.

"Bucky I'm sorry the answer is no." Steve said.

"WHAT?!" Bucky screamed.

Bucky then started to cry and dropped to the floor and had a big fit. Steve then started to feel bad and guilty. Steve was about to give in to say yes, but then Harley stopped him.

"Steve let him cry it out he has to learn he can't get everything he wants." Harley said.

"Don't listen to her, Steve. You promise to get me whatever I want. Why are you being somean to me?!" Bucky said crying.

Meanwhile at the hospital.

"Deep breaths slow breaths." Loki said.

"Loki we're going to be parents. I wish mother was here." Thor said.

"I know, but we could have the middle name be named after her." Loki said.

"I like that her name will be, Briar Frigga." Thor said as he rub his bump.

Few minutes later. Thor is sent to the delivery room. Loki followed.

Thor was breathing through the contractions. Loki keeps reasurring him he's doing great and has to keep pushing.

"Okay Thor one more push and she'll be right out." The doctor said..

He did a big push and the baby is right out. The nurses clean the baby and she was crying.

Thor was crying tears of joy Loki kissed Thor's forehead.

"Alright you two here she is. Meet your healthy beautiful baby girl." The nurse said.

Thor was holding the baby.

"She's beautiful just like you my love." Loki said.

"She equally has both of our beauty." Thor said.

"I'm going to text everyone the baby is here, but you must rest my love." Loki said as he kissed Thor's forehead.

Thor goes to sleep and the baby sleeps in the crib next to him.

Loki text everyone and sent a picture of her

                                                                                                        _Briar frigga_  
 _Her middle name is named after My mother._  
Everyone got the text. Steve couldn't stand Bucky be upset.

"Okay Bucky I'll get you the tiara you want." Steve said.

"YAY!!!" Bucky screamed.

"Steve I know you can do it just don't give in." Harley said.

"Guys Thor just had the baby check your phone now." Wanda said.

Everyone checked their phone and immediently thought the baby is adorable and her name is beautiful.

The text also said we'll be home in a week.

In the hospital, Loki was holding Briar in his arm and was rocking in a rocking chair. Thor was sleeping.

Loki then started singing the lullaby that Frigga singed to him when he was a baby. Briar fell asleep. Loki carefully put Briar down on the crib. Loki then slept on the bed with Thor.

Everyone fell asleep in the Marvel house. They're all excited to see Briar when she comes. Steve still struggles to say no to his love, but one day he will say no and Bucky will be back to old self one day. 


	8. Episode 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki are having great time being parents even though it's hard to put Briar to sleep at night. Bucky and Steve are at the mall and Bucky finds a makeup store and as always he wants it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make each season have 10 episodes cause i won't have time to make 20 episodes. School is important to me right now even though it can be a dick. Just stay in school kids. XD.

It's been two days since Briar was born. Thor and Loki are always tired because Briar has been keeping them up almost all night, but life is amazing. Thor is enjoying being a mother and Loki enjoys being a father. There are sometimes where they sleep all day from staying up all night. 

"Being a parent isn't easy sweetie." Loki said.

"I know I'm so tired." Thor said.

Briar was laying on the floor and smiling. She has black hair like Loki, blue eyes, and she looks just like Loki but aliitle bit like Thor. Briar was playing with toy keys. 

"You like playing with your keys?" Thor said in his baby voice. 

Briar laughed. Thor picked her up to breast feed her. Loki is looking at Briar because she was just so beautiful. Bucky was starting to get annoyed by Briar because of her crying. 

"Stevie I want to go to the mall." Bucky said.

"Of course baby let's go." Steve said.

Bucky and Steve went to the car and they drove to the mall. Right when Steve was about to park Bucky jumped out of the car. Steve had a confused look on his face and went to park the car. Inside of the Mall Bucky went to all of his favortie stores and bought what he wanted because he had Steve's credit card. When Steve finally parked the car he saw Bucky outside waiting for him with clothing and shoe bags.

"Bucky you already got everything you wanted? But I wanted to go in too." Steve said.

"I'll go in with you and I wanted to try out this makeup store." Bucky said.

Steve and Bucky goes into the mall and goes to Sephora. Bucky goes to see which one he likes and tries to find the right foundation shade. Steve is just waiting for Bucky to get what he wants. After 50 minutes Bucky was finally done with shopping. They checked out and started to head out but they spotted DC Characters like Superman,Batman and Wonder Woman. 

"Haa look Princess Bucky bought makeup." Batman laughed.

"Yeah He's such spoiled little shit." Wonder woman said. "Let's go make fun of him." 

"Let's do it." Superman said.

They walked up to Steve and Bucky and stared at them. 

"I see you got a bag full of makeup you little bitch." Wonder woman said.

Bucky went up to her and started fighting her. She fought back every fangirl of bucky gather and yelled "Bucky beat her ass!"

Steve tried to pull em apart but Bucky was holding on to wonder woman's hair. 

"Babe let go let go." Steve kept repeating.

They finally let go of each other. Steve kept holding bucky back.

"You a crazy bitch i don't know how captain america stand you!" Wonder Woman yelled.

"Don't call me a bitch ever again. DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME WITH THOSE DISGUSTING EYES OF YOURS!" Screamed Bucky 

"OH SHUTUP YOU SPOILED LITTLE SHIT!" yelled Wonder Woman as she walked away with batman and superman.

"GET LOST BITCH!" yelled Bucky yelled.

Steve and Bucky went back to their car and drove home.

"That lady is disgusting thinking she can call me a bitch." Bucky started crying.

"It's okay honey don't cry. She's just jealous of you." Steve said.

"You're right." Bucky said.

They came back home and Bucky went upstair to put his makeup on. He put a light brown for his transition shade. He just black in his outer cornor and used gold glitter eyeshadow on lid. He blend it out real well and then he did a wing eyeliner then he put false eyelashes, he contour his face and hightlighted. he wore a pink kinda nude lipstick.

He went downstairs to show his look. Thor was holding briar as he sat on the couch. He looked up and saw bucky.

"You did a good job. I like it." Thor said.

"Thank you." Bucky said as he sat next to thor. "Hi Briar."

Briar smiled when she saw Bucky. Thor handed Briar to Bucky. 

"You'll make a good mother Bucky." Thor said.

"Really?" Bucky asked. "Steve and I talked about having kids but we want have one when we're hopefully married."

"That's sounds like a good plan. Take care of child is hard work but it worth, anyway it's time for nap." Thor said.

Bucky handed Briar back to Thor.

"See ya." Thor said.

"Yeah see ya." Bucky said.

He thought what it'll be like to be a mother and steve be like to be a father. 

Even though he wanted almost anything beautiful and wants it right away. A baby is something he'll wait on and he knows it'll be a good wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooh we have a foreshadow don't we 😉

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on updating this on weekends since you know school but if i have day offs I'll definitely try to update this.


End file.
